


A Big Boy's Toys

by n_nami



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dildos, M/M, PWP, Plugs, Porn, Public Sex, Toys, assplay, everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha has an obsession with toys. Obviously, not toys as in legos, but toys as in… well. All sizes, colors and types.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Boy's Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic for [Cockles week](http://cockles-week.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> A big thank you to [my wonderful beta](http://blow-me-cas.livejournal.com/)!

The thing about Misha that Jensen noticed pretty much from the moment they started getting serious was that Misha had a thing for toys.

Obviously, not toys as in legos, but toys as in... well. All sizes, colors and types.

The whole magnitude of it only registered in Jensen's brain when he started to spend the weekend with his boyfriend of half a year. Misha didn't just have the top drawer of his bedside table full of stuff, no, he already outsourced some into the second drawer. Which meant basically that his whole bedside table was for sex toy storage only.

“What do you need all these for?” Jensen had smirked the first time Misha opened drawer #1 to rummage around for the bottle of lube.

“You mean, since I've got you now?” Misha grinned over his shoulder, which promptly went straight to Jensen's cock. “Let's just say I can think of a thing or two that we can use them for.”

Jensen had swallowed heavily at that, especially since Misha began to get a few things out for him – a penis ring, a prostate stimulator, butt plugs of five different sizes, a vibrator that looked like a mole – what the hell – and last but not least, a bright red and yellow dildo that had Jensen's eyes snapping open wide.

“What even is that?”

“This,” Misha said thoughtfully, weighing the toy in his hands, running his fingers up and down the colorful shaft and thick base, curling them around the thin hose attached to the end of it. “Is David. And I'd love to use him some day with you.”

“The thing's got a knot,” Jensen threw in.

Misha nodded and chuckled. “Well, it's a werewolf.”

“What?”

“Bad Dragon, my friend,” Misha grinned. “I've got a few others from them, but we should start with this.”

Jensen's mind was still stuck on the uncommon toy. “And what's the hose for?”

“To squirt some lube that looks like come into you,” Misha added slowly, his voice having dropped about an octave. The roughness of it made Jensen only hornier, since, you know, they'd been making out and trading blowjobs for the last hour and now he was laying there, naked and hard and waiting for Misha to get the damn lube and fuck him already.

“I think I prefer the real thing,” Jensen smirked and pulled Misha between his spread legs.

With a quick wave of his hand, the toys were bundled up in the duvet, and the packet landed unceremoniously on the floor as Jensen started to grind into Misha.

It's not like his sex life pre-Misha was boring or vanilla or – well, maybe it was, a bit. That one time his ex tied him up didn't count, since he had still been able to free himself if he had wanted to, and it wasn't his cup of tea anyway.

However, Misha had undoubtedly improved his sex life, toys or not.

And Jensen told himself he didn't need anything more than Misha himself. The guy made him come in two seconds flat if he set his mind to it anyway.

But then came the day where Misha wrapped a cock ring around his dick while fucking Jensen. It wasn't even a fancy one with a vibrator egg, just a plain ring with a nub in the shape of a diamond on top. The damn thing had rubbed right behind Jensen's sack, right against his perineum and all over, it was a very short pleasure because Jensen came embarrassingly fast.

To show him, and maybe to punish him a little, Misha had him wear the ring the next time around, but Jensen found it merely irritating, like a condom pressing against the base of his cock without the layer of latex covering him. Also, he came nearly as quick, so there was that.

Still, it was the beginning of something wonderful.

About a year later, Jensen found himself in a supermarket during their weekly grocery shopping trip with a butt plug snug in his ass.

Misha had way too much fun with it, too. Meaning, he slapped Jensen's ass every two steps just to remind him of the piece of silicone that Misha had placed there earlier, holding him open and ready for Misha's dick. As if Jensen needed a reminder when the damn thing brushed over his prostate with every step. He was hard in his jeans, his erection pressing uncomfortably against the zipper, and horny as hell.

Every second he was reminded just what an epically bad idea this had been.

“How are you feeling?” Misha chirped halfway down the cereal aisle, their cart not nearly full.

“I think it's chafing a little,” Jensen sighed, frustrated. “Did you use the water-based lube again?”

“It's silicone, you know we can't use any other lube with it,” Misha answered quietly.

Jensen grimaced and reached for Misha's beloved Cheerios, stretching up to one of the top shelves.

He almost jumped out of his skin when Misha's hand met the exposed skin on his hip. “You know, we can reapply some lube if that'll be easier for you. The customer's restroom is right there,” he whispered into Jensen's ear, his breath trailing hotly against the shell of it.

With a hard bite down onto his bottom lip, Jensen nodded wordlessly. He would've done pretty much anything to have Misha's hands on him, just to soothe his nerves and the oversensitive skin all along his body. It was like jolts of electricity were hitting him at various points, stimulating and teasing and making him desperate without Misha even having to touch him.

The casual reminder of the silky, but dry-feeling plug in his ass was enough to achieve that effect.

Misha steered him towards the restrooms and into the first available stall. Either it went so fast that Jensen didn't take notice, or the buzzing in his ears and his labored breathing was enough to tune out anything else in the room.

The thing with these situations was that Misha always slipped into toppy-bastard-mode as soon as Jensen was out of it.

He kicked Jensen's legs apart and bent him over the open toilet, told him to lean on the toilet tank with his elbows. Jensen just obeyed and tried not to lose it right when Misha opened his belt and jeans to pull both down as much as they would go – to Jensen's knees – then reached for the flared end of the plug to remove it slowly from Jensen's aching muscle.

“Ssh,” Misha shushed him, so other customers wouldn't hear them.

It wasn't easy to hold back the loud groan that threatened to drop from his lips, but Jensen managed it.

Misha reached for one of his hands to pin it to the small of his back and Jensen felt the familiar piece of silicone shoved into his palm. “Hold this,” Misha said, and Jensen nodded.

“Now, what are we gonna do to keep you open until I fix this,” Misha mused, barely a whisper into Jensen's ear again.

Jensen vaguely took notice of the clank of a belt and a zipper being opened, and then Misha's cock pushed into him, hard and surprisingly wet, using the excess lube inside of him.

This time, Jensen bit down onto his hand to stifle a moan.

“Hold still,” Misha coughed quietly, his voice strained. He didn't move either, simply holding himself there, his dick in Jensen's ass, keeping him open. It was nerve-wracking to feel Misha like this, to feel so full, so gloriously full of Misha's cock, and yet to not get what he yearned for since Misha promised to make it up to him if he went with him on this.

Misha took his sweet time fumbling for the lube in his jeans pocket, opening it and warming it between his fingers – at least, that was what Jensen deduced from the sounds he heard. The plug pushed against his palm for a few short seconds, moving with Misha's fingers spreading the lube around it.

However, instead of Misha retreating and replacing his cock with the plug again, he busied himself with wiping his fingers and throwing away the empty packet of lube, unhurriedly and with a zen that Jensen just didn't share at that moment.

“Fuck, Mish, c'mon,” he begged as loud as he dared.

Misha just shushed him again, then let him wait for a few solid seconds.

When he pulled out, it was slow and deliberate, letting Jensen feel every single inch of his dick sliding against his puckered rim and letting the head of his cock catch at it, until Jensen was a shaking, whimpering mess.

And instead of finally getting the plug, Misha cupped his ass cheeks in both hands, fingers splayed wide over Jensen's sensitive flesh, and pulled them apart. A hiss from behind and a muttered, “Jesus,” told Jensen everything he needed to know. He was so relaxed from Misha's earlier ministrations, from both the plug and Misha's cock, that he was probably gaping open.

Misha moaned.

His moves were almost hasty, then, when he took the plug from Jensen's cramping and twitching hand, and shoved it into Jensen in a quick, gentle slide, eased by the liberate use of lube.

Jensen groaned loudly this time at the feeling of the plug sliding into place, the tip of it coming to a rest against his prostate.

“You're lucky that we're alone,” Misha huffed in amusement, slapping Jensen's ass lightly.

And just that, the jerking motion, was enough to finally, finally push him over the edge.

Jensen let his head drop forward against the tiled wall and came untouched, into the toilet. “God-- fuck, Misha,” is what he managed to moan around helpless needy whimpers.

Afterwards, Misha cleaned him up and pulled his jeans on again. “That was only round one, just so you know,” he smirked. He had proceeded to take Jensen shopping, then home, and then fucked him pretty much into next Sunday.

It only went downhill from there.

Jensen did eventually get the appeal of toys when not being used on himself one Saturday morning, when he had Misha cook breakfast in nothing but an apron and the purple Fun Factory Boss vibrator up his ass. Since it wasn't designed to stay where it was supposed to, at least not with Misha standing upright, Jensen had the additional joy of getting to push it back into Misha every so often.

Misha took revenge the day after by having Jensen wear the remote controlled vibrating plug and taunting him throughout the day, having the thing go off in the most inconvenient situations. When Jensen stood at the oven, cooking lunch, right in the middle of a dramatic scene in the movie they watched that afternoon, and leaving it on the highest possible setting while Jensen tried to read the news on his tablet.

Jensen had been on edge pretty much since Misha inserted the toy in the morning, first from the anticipation, then from the increasingly intense vibrations right against his prostate. Part of his punishment, though, was that he wasn't allowed to beg Misha to fuck him. And Jensen could work with that, he could, but when he couldn't even read the Huffington Post without almost jumping out of his skin, he decided it was enough.

With a huff, Jensen got to his feet, shot Misha a challenging look, a 'stop me if you can' wink, and walked slowly out of the room. In the bedroom, he took the purple vibrator from the day before out of the drawer, plus the bottle of lube, and returned to the living room.

Misha watched him carefully and with a lopsided smirk in place. “What are you doing, Jay?”

“You'll see,” Jensen grunted as he shoved the coffee table out of the way so he could stand in front of Misha.

He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper, slowly and deliberately, giving Misha his best 'come hither' look, while pinning him in place with his eyes only. Misha swallowed heavily when he noticed the toy Jensen had placed on the floor.

Jensen's jeans hit the floor with a clank, and his boxer briefs followed immediately after. Jensen kicked them out of the way, not caring where they ended up, and reached for two pillows to dump on the floor.

With his eyes still locked on Misha's, Jensen pulled off his shirt and threw it aside.

Misha bit his lip and Jensen wanted to kiss him, but that wasn't the point of this little display.

Jensen gave Misha only a few seconds to take in the picture of himself completely naked, before turning around and kneeling down on the pillows on the floor, presenting his ass to Misha.

A harsh intake of breath was enough for Jensen to know that he achieved exactly what he wanted.

He rested his weight on his left elbow and reached behind himself to remove the still vibrating toy inside of him. With two practiced moves, Jensen had the purple vibrator and lube in his hand, slicked it up, and trailed his hand down to his hole to make use of the excess lube. He sunk two, then three fingers into himself quickly, and heard Misha gasp again.

The toy slid into him without much resistance. Jensen loved the thing; it was slightly bigger than even Misha, and it had about ten different vibration settings, Jensen's favorite being the irregular pulsating one. If Misha let him choose the toys he used on Jensen, which didn't happen often, Jensen often found himself brokenly begging for this one.

Needless to say, with all the work the vibrating plug had already done beforehand, it took Jensen only two minutes of fucking himself on his favorite toy to hit his climax hard, come splattering on the hardwood floor beneath him.

“Fuck, Jay,” Misha groaned from behind.

Jensen turned around, let the toy drop to the floor, and found Misha with his jeans open and his dick out, stroking himself eagerly. He looked about as fucked out as Jensen felt, and still – Jensen swatted Misha's hand away and leaned down, sucked Misha's gloriously flushed and hard cock down his throat, one, two, three times, and that was all it took for Misha to come, hot, bitter semen sliding down his tongue.

Jensen didn't swallow all of it, instead he sat up and pulled Misha down by his neck, pushing his come right back into his mouth with his tongue.

“God, I love you,” Misha had chuckled afterwards.

“Just call me 'Jensen',” Jensen returned amused, then kissed Misha again softly. “Love you, too, by the way.”

The Bad Dragon thing still remained unused, though. Jensen saw it every time they opened their toy drawer, and every time he noticed it, he caught himself at the thought of 'One day.'

When that day came, it was a gut reaction.

Jensen wordlessly grabbed the dildo and held it towards Misha.

“Really?” Misha asked, looking skeptical and intrigued.

“Really,” Jensen confirmed with a nod. “But you gotta use the hose thingie, too.”

“That's gonna take some preparation.”

Jensen eyed the girth of the toy carefully. “Yeah, maybe. I just want to try it for once.”

So Misha knelt down between his spread legs and worked him open, slow and deliberate, first with his fingers (unnecessary), then with the little Paul vibrator (too small, way too small), then with the purple vibrator (almost made Jensen come).

When he finally had the dildo Jensen had been working up to prepared, Misha pulled Jensen to his feet. Kneeling on the bed had gravity working for him, Jensen knew, and as Misha guided the thick head of the dildo towards his slicked-up and loose entrance, Jensen was convinced it would work. Only when the tip breached the rim of his muscle, Jensen moaned with pain and pleasure both.

“You okay?” Misha asked, one hand on Jensen's hip to steady him.

“Yeah,” Jensen said on the exhale. “It's just... shit, that thing is fucking huge.”

“Take it easy. Slow. Bear down on it,” Misha advised, his voice a steady flow that calmed Jensen down. “Good, just like that,” Misha added when Jensen slowly made his way down the shaft.

Jensen lost his feeling for how much time passed by, but when he hit the knot, it might as well have been half an hour, and he enjoyed every split second of it. The feeling of having the toy fill him to the brim, thick and not too firm, was amazing.

Whatever Misha was working on behind his back, Jensen had no idea. He was too captured by the dildo stretching his ass like none other had done before.

“Doing well, size queen,” Misha teased.

“It's not me who bought it,” Jensen chuckled breathlessly.

Misha slapped his ass playfully. “C'mon, fuck yourself on that thing and I promise I've got a surprise for you.”

With a groan, Jensen started to move, the massive girth of the toy already making him desperate to come.

“God, you should see yourself, Jay,” Misha moaned, and suddenly his hands were on Jensen's hips, guiding him up and down. “Taking it so deep. Can you imagine what it'd feel like to have that knot slip into you, too? Stretching you out even more than the shaft? Bet I could come just from seeing that.”

Jensen just moaned helplessly and thrust his hips down harder onto the toy. He felt the beginning of the knot at every move now, the thick end that kept him from sliding fully down on the dildo. He knew it was not the time to be overly ambitious, or else he would hurt himself. This, as far as he had gotten, was enough for now. He could always work on the knot another time.

“Think about it, though,” Misha started again, his voice rough and warm like sand on a beach. “David the werewolf. Making you his bitch, fucking you relentlessly, splitting you open on his thick, fat cock until you're begging to come. He doesn't care about you, though, it's all about his pleasure. He wants to breed you, fill you up with his come until it's dripping from your gaping asshole.”

Jensen wasn't able to contain the deep, bone-shattering groan that wrung its way out of him. “Fuck, Mish.”

Misha's hands were still on his hips, and Misha's body moved with him, hot lips and teeth nibbling down his spine and making Jensen shiver. He arched his back to give Misha more space to move, which only made the dildo slip deeper into him.

The smirk in Misha's voice was audible as he continued, “He's gonna fuck you good and hard until you're a mess, until you're boneless and needy, and when he's done with you, he's gonna lick his come right back into your ass.”

At this point, Jensen just moved hastily down onto the dildo, desperate to hit his prostate with it, to finally be able to come.

“What do you want, Jay?” Misha whispered hotly into his ear.

“Want to feel him come inside of me,” Jensen moaned desperately.

“Oh baby, he's gonna come any second now. You're fucking him so good, do you feel him all hard and dripping inside of you?”

Jensen was reduced to helpless moans at that point, thrusting down on the dildo, feeling the knot at every move.

“That's it, Jay,” Misha groaned into his ear. “You feel that?”

And yes, Jensen felt it. Cold, slippery liquid coating his insides, filling the few remaining inches that weren't already taken up by that gloriously fat cock inside of him. Jensen felt it, sloshing inside of him, sliding down the dildo, and heard Misha groan again.

“Jesus, fuck. If you could see your ass, Jay. So perfect and dripping with come, all over your greedy, stretched-out asshole,” he commented, his voice shot to hell. “I'd love to fuck you after this, baby, add my come to all that stuff inside you while you're all fucked out and loose. Gonna feel so good after that monster cock inside of you-”

Misha was still talking, but Jensen didn't hear any of it.

Because those last words made him fuck down on the toy even harder, enjoy the squeeze of the knot at his muscle, thick and impossible. Before Jensen knew what was happening, he had slipped right over it, had the knot of the dildo inside of him. At first, Jensen only gasped for air in surprise, but the thick length of it plunged so deep into him and the pressure of the knot right against his prostate made pleasure spark up inside of Jensen, so overwhelming, so bone-deep and white-hot, that he lost it right there.

Just like that, it was over. Jensen's world turned to black for a second, and with his head thrown back, he came with a deep, uncontrolled groan, without having touched himself at all. His eyes were still pressed shut when he dropped down into the pillows, his chest heaving, his legs shaking, his insides burning with more pleasure than pain.

“Out,” he sighed when the waves of his orgasm had ceased to roll over his body.

Misha understood exactly and carefully worked the toy out of him, pausing when Jensen winced as the knot slipped out of his ass.

“Shit,” Jensen heard when he was finally, blessedly, disappointingly empty.

“You okay, Jay?” Misha asked breathily.

“Yeah,” Jensen moaned and rolled onto his belly, not caring that he ended up in the wet spot, and wiggled his hips. “Fuck me, Mish, c'mon. Need you.”

Without further ado, Misha settled between his legs, and slid his cock into Jensen's ass. “Fuck, Jensen,” he moaned, and just the way he said Jensen's full name made another shiver run down Jensen's spine. Misha didn't hesitate to fuck him hard and steady, his moves controlled and thorough. “How's it feel, just my tiny cock after that thick werewolf knot?”

“Perfect,” Jensen sighed immediately. “Love your cock. Fits right into me, makes me feel so good. Just like that--” he broke off, moaning as Misha hit his oversensitive prostate. “God yes, always touching me right where it's the most amazing-- yeah, there, again, c'mon, Mish. Perfect, you're perfect, your dick's fucking perfect, fuck me--”

Misha's head dropped heavily onto Jensen's back, right between his shoulder blades, as he bucked and thrust into Jensen one last time and came hard. His dick was twitching in Jensen's ass and it was the most perfect feeling he could wish for.

Misha rolled off of him immediately and while Jensen was still recovering from that earth-shattering orgasm, he pulled open the third drawer of the bedside table.

“Hey, remember when I said someone would lick that come right back into you?” Misha asked.

When Jensen looked over, he had a tongue-shaped, colorful thing in his hand.

“Is that another Bad Dragon toy?” Jensen inquired, too lazy to actually turn his body.

Misha just shrugged. “Yes?”

“You have a fetish.”

“Excuse you. An obsession.”

“With toys.”

“Yes. Mostly, though, with your ass,” Misha agreed with a grin.

“You know, sometimes I'd just really like to fuck. Simple as that.”

“We can do that. But I wasn't the one who just came around a fake werewolf knot.”

Jensen shook his head and couldn't help but grin, too. “You're insatiable.”

“You love it. 'sides, look at that dragon's tongue and tell me you really don't want to feel it up your ass?” Misha wiggled the toy in front of his nose.

Jensen poked it wearily and made a noncommittal hum.

“That a yes or a no?”

“That's a 'not today',” Jensen clarified. “For now, give this poor ass of mine some rest or I'll shove that thing up yours.”

“Love you, too, babe,” Misha chuckled, rummaging around in the drawers for some tissues as far as Jensen could tell with his eyes closed, then pulled the blanket over their bodies and curled into Jensen.

They exchanged an exhausted, happy kiss, grinning against each other's lips.

“How many of those things do you have?” Jensen sighed, almost asleep.

“Couple. They come in different sizes. The largest I have is an extra large.”

“What size was that David?”

“Small.”

“Oh, fuck me sideways,” Jensen groaned and buried his face in his arms.

“Don't tell me I tickled the size queen in you.”

Jensen slid one eye open to take a look at Misha, who was smirking salaciously up at him. “Fuck you.”

“Awesome,” Misha cackled and Jensen never loved him more.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, here are the toys in question:
> 
> [Fun Factory: Bootie](https://www.funfactory.com/anal-toys/bootie/)   
> [Fun Factory: Boss](https://www.funfactory.com/vibratoren/the-boss/)   
> [Fun Factory: Paul](https://www.funfactory.com/vibratoren/little-paul/)   
> [Bad Dragon: David](http://bad-dragon.com/products/david)   
> [Bad Dragon: Dragon's tongue](http://bad-dragon.com/products/tongue)


End file.
